Power Rangers: Armageddon Force
by TimX7
Summary: Evil forces led by General Diablo and the Enlightened Five has arrived on Earth. To find the Spear of Destiny and using it to enslave humanity. Only the decendants of five knights can stop them as Power Rangers.


Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment, Disney and Jetix. All original characters are owned by me of course.

**Title: Power Rangers: Armageddon Force**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Evil forces led by General Diablo and the Enlightened Five has arrived on Earth. To find the Spear of Destiny and using it to enslave humanity. Only the decendants of five knights can stop them as Power Rangers.**

**Author's Note: Later on there will be four Rangers joining the five core Rangers. Making it the second largest team to Dekaranger, who has ten. Plus there will be one knight joining the team later on.**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of Fate Part 1**

_The First Crusade... The first war between Christianity and Islam. But it wasn't over the Holy Lands or to destroy the other religion. In fact it wasn't even over the Holy Lands. It was a fight to defend the Earth from the forces of Hell. General Diablo, leader of the demons, tried to find the Spear of Destiny to summon Satan into our realm. However God had something else in mind. He chose five knights to carry five stones that he made. The five knights defeated the demons and formed the Knights Templar. The stones they held were passed down through the generations, until all five were given to the Burnside family in the 1300's. During this time, the Knights Templar were tortured into confessing to crimes they didn't commit. The surviving knights of the Knights Templar, vowed revenge against the church. Present day, their revenge is about to begin, after years of waiting. This is where our story begins. The story of the Power Rangers Armageddon Force._

William Burnside, a archeologist searching for Christian artifacts, pulls a small box out of a hiding spot in his basement. He opens the box and inside are five stones. Each stone was white, red, green, blue and yellow. William took the box with him and went back upstairs. Where the family butler and brother to the Hartford family's butler, George, met William.

"Did you find them sir?" George asked.

"Yeah I did George." William said.

George says "By the way, your brother called. He said that he has received a disturbing vision from a demon he removed earlier. From a little five year old girl if I'm not mistaken."

William shook his head. Harold Burnside, his brother, is a Catholic priest in Barberton, Ohio. The two brothers were actually seperated as teenagers. Harold left with their father to the United States, while William stayed in England and got married. Eventually William became a father and moved to the United States after a fire burned his home to the ground. His wife died in the fire and Heather was only ten when it happened. Harold joined the Catholic church as a priest and is doing great things in Barberton. In fact, the Pope plans to visit the town in a few days. As for William, he got a job teaching archeology at the University of Akron.

---

Tony Sanders, a Italian American with dark brown hair and brown eyes, sat in his desk, in class. He kept his attention on his college professor at the University of Akron. He wore a whit tanktop with jean shorts.

Tim Lansfield, Caucasion with short dark brown hair and brown eyes with glasses, sat next to his girlfriend Heather Burnside. He wore a red t-shirt and jean shorts.

Heather Burnside, pale Caucasion with dark red hair, freckles and light green eyes with glasses, sat next to Tim. She is the daughter of William Burnside and enjoys going on trips with her father. However this time she had to stay behind because of school. She has on a green halter top with khaki shorts.

Shayla Walker, Caucasion blonde with royal blue eyes. She's a pro wrestler from a big time all woman's promotion. Until she had a constant losing streak caused her to quit in the beginning of a popular feud. Because of this, she can't return to the fed. As the owner is annoyed by her and still upset that she ruined his ratings and income from the feud. Shayla is now attending the University of Akron and is working for a independent wrestling promotion. This promotion in question has had a increase of attendence, ever since Shayla was hired.

Finally there is Taiki Saruwatari, Asian with short gel spiked jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Taiki's father is the head of the Saruwatari Foundation. A charity organization that helps war torn and poverty stricken countries. He's wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black Japanese symbol on the front and black jean shorts.

All five don't know that William Burnside is finished preparing for the arrival of the demons and that they're going to defend the Earth.

---

Damien Carpathia stood inside a large circular room with a gold inverted pentagram on a marble floor. He wore all black, mainly black robes. His jet black hair was spike with hair gel. He appears to be in his early twenties. Standing at each of the five points on the pentagram are the Enlightened Five. The leaders of many secret societies. They are the highest you can go in the societies that make up the Illuminati, with the Enlightened Five at the highest. They call themselves that because they feel Satan gave humans knowledge and wisdom, their main source of enlightenment, where as God forbid Adam and Eve from gaining such enlightenment. They're devil worshippers in other words.

"It is time Damien." said the Grand Master in a Romanian accent. "The seal placed on General Diablo is almost broken with sins of mankind. Go and bring him here. We need him to help us destroy the church."

"As you wish." Damien said, getting up and leaving the room.

"We'll send you a group of Imps to help you." the Grand Master said as Damien left the room.

---

The five had returned to the Burnside Estate after their last class of the day. They walked into mansion and are greeted by Geroge.

"Where's my dad George?" Heather asked.

"In the basement waiting for you madam." George replied. "He's been waiting for you along with Father Harold."

"Uncle Harold is here as well?"

George merely nods. The five went downstairs via elevator, which was one of two wasy to the basement. William had the basement made as a base of operations for his research. However he has added a few pieces of equipment that had nothing to do with archeology. Never the less, the five got out of the elevator. The Burnside brothers were waiting for them. William has the box containing the five stones under his arm.

"What's going on?" Tony asked. Noticing the serious looks on their faces. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No you didn't Tony." William said. "We need to talk. There is a grave danger heading this way."

---

Damien grabbed onto a demonic clawed hand coming out of a purple portal in the ground. He was in Jerusalem with a group of short armor wearing purple demons, called Imps. The Imps began kneeling and praising the figure being pulled out of the portal. The figure was a humanoid with a goat's head and legs. A inverted pentagram, glowing a purple color, on his forehead. The goat had black fur and was cover with a silver chest plate. It's arms were black reptile skinned. Complete with clawed hands.

"It's been a long time General Diablo." Damien said.

"Who are you?" Diablo asked in a furious tone. "You look familiar."

"Of course. I'm the incarnation of your servent from the First Crusade in the Holy Lands." Damien said. "I'm also a apprentice warlock. My specialty is summoning using cards."

To prove his point, Damien plucked a card from a deck of monster cards in a satchel. The monster card he picked was a spider demon. Damien chanted in Latin until the card glowed purple. Then Damien threw it and it landed a few feet away from the group. The card then turned into the monster on the card and it let out a terrifying screech. Which only made Diablo smile evilly.

"Come, we have to go back to the Enlightened Five's strong hold in the Vatican." Damien said.

---

William and Harold finished their stories, which the five found hard to believe. Five stones that were kept safe by the Burnside family. William then places the box on the table in front of him and opens it. It seems his story was true after.

"Pick which one you want." William said. Tony took the white gem, Tim took the red gem, Heather took the green gem, Shayla blue and Taiki yellow. Once the five gems were in posession, they vanished and were replaced with wrist devices. Each device was in the shape of a animal. The animals were a lion, phoenix, griffin, unicorn and a bear.

"Amazing..." Tim said as he looked at his device, the Omni Morpher, that draws from the power of the Omni Gems. However they were only able to admire their morphers for about a minute. As a explosion rocked the mansion. Upstairs George goes to see what caused the explosion. He quickly closed the front doors when he saw a grinning General Diablo, Damien and a small group of twenty Imps. He went to inform the others in the basement. However the seven of them came out of the elevator.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"There seems to be some monsters outisde. Should I tell them to come back later?" George said.

"No George, we'll go tell them to never come back." Tony led the five outside, where the minions of Hell were waiting.

"I don't know who you are or what you want." Tony said. "But if you want to take over the Earth, you're going to have to get through us first."

"Oh we'll take over Earth. Just not right now." Diablo said. "First we're here to seek revenge on the Catholic church and the decendants of the Omni Gem wielders. However we didn't know they would all live in the same place at the Burnside family home. This is a real treat for us!"

"Let's do it guys!" Tony then touched his morpher on his left wrist. The others followed suit. "ALPHA AND OMEGA! BEGINNING AND END!"

The five then made a cross with their arms, with the right arm forming the horizontal bar near the morpher. Then a beam of light engulfed them. The light vanished and the five were morphed into Power Rangers.

"No! It can't be!!!!!" Diablo was angry. Angry when he saw the Power Rangers standing in front of him.

"Power Rangers!?" Damien said. "What are they doing here!?"

"Kicking your butt. What does it look like?" Taiki said. The five Rangers charged into battle. Each took on four Imps with their standard side arms, the Holy Blades.

**Author's Comment: I'm going to stop here. I need some more stuff, like the fight scene, for the next episode. In the next episode, the Rangers will learn how to call their Zords and fight the Spider Demon that Damien summoned. Plus the Enlightened Five will get a hint as to where they can start finding the Spear of Destiny. By finding William Burnside.**


End file.
